Danza a la Francesa
by Lady Yuu
Summary: Básicamente esto es un CRACK o intento de ser un Puro Crack. Francia hace una fiesta con fines de investigación para ver como reaccionan sus vecinos dominados por el alcohol y otras sustancias no dañinas. ¡Es una fiesta!


_**Hace un buen rato que no escribía nada, pero ahora me llegó una idea, una de esas extrañas a la cabeza y hasta que al fin pude desarrollarla, en medio de tantas cosas por hacer salió esto. **_

_**Básicamente esto es un CRACK o intento de ser un Puro Crack, sino lo es, pues díganlo y díganme que rayos es. Francia hace una fiesta con fines de investigación para ver como reaccionan sus vecinos dominados por el alcohol y otras sustancias no dañinas. Es lo que hace un rato de ocio. ¡Osea es una Fiesta!**_

_**Así que ya saben cuando se refiere a Francia el contenido es meramente subjetivo y caótico. No hay malas palabras, pero sí imágenes muy sugestivas y una que otra orgía. A mi parecer el más afortunado fue el señor Grecia. **_

_**Disclaimer: como siempre los personajes no son míos y menos las naciones, ok.**_

_**Es un One-shot, no hay continuación, no porque no quiera sino que así esta mucho mejor, luego les traigo otra cosa que sí tenga conti y más loca todavía. **_

_**Si les gusta siempre pueden dejar galletitas sino también, acepto de todo menos misivas destructivas de sintaxis y lingüística. **_

_**Espero que os guste lo que leen. (^_^)**_

* * *

**Danza a la francesa **

La casa de Francia nunca estuvo tan desordenada como esa mañana. Bien valió la pena, pensó al despertar y ver los restos de la fiesta. Cortinas en el suelo, bebidas derramadas en la alfombra, colillas de cigarros, frituras, copas, vasos, en fin, toda clase de objetos luego de una juerga, sí, incluso condones. Para variar, Francia se había lucido como anfitrión y eso lo enorgullecía. No sólo eso, está vez pudo captar en los mejores momentos a sus "naciones vecinas". Caminó a la sala, pidió a un criado le trajera vino y una pastilla para soportar la resaca. Había bebido como no lo hizo desde los tiempos con el Marques. Extrañaba las orgías y la sensación de que pasará después que todos se den cuenta de lo que no recuerdan haber hecho. Se sentó, esperó por su pedido y al primer invitado que bajara por la escalera de mármol.

Fue paciente, miró el reloj, las ocho, nueve, once, finalmente al medio día escuchó gritar a una mujer. Se oyeron dos disparos, creyó escuchar a Alfred pero no estaba seguro. Cinco minutos después, bajó una hermosa nación de cabello platinado. Miró el lugar despectivamente y exclamó en ruso. Estaba furiosa, con el cabello desaliñado y en su mano un cuchillo.

— Bienvenue jolie— Francis la saludó y antes que pudiera preguntarle cómo pasó la noche. Alfred llegó.

Francis sonrió y dejó que la escena, como muchas más que a continuación presenciaría, fluyera.

— No te acerques yanki si me tocas te corto las manos y algo más— dijo Natasha mostrándole el cuchillo.

Alfred iba a contestar pero no siguió. Era natural que el ruido que ambos ocasionaron en una de las habitaciones despertaran a los demás invitados. Así que poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer figuras como: Japón de la mano de Taiwán, Bélgica, los hermanos Italia, etc.

Todos estaban confundidos. Grecia discutía con Vietnam y Seychells al bajar las escaleras. Turquía intentó pasar desapercibido adelantándose y dejando a Grecia discutir solo. Suiza buscaba desperado a su hermana luego de saber que no paso la noche con él. Hungría apareció con Austria, ambos con las caras serias, disimulando, trataban de ocultar lo que sucedió esa noche entre ellos. España le explicó a Holanda que todo fue culpa del alcohol, que él no era tan fácil, que su hermana era encantadora y quizá se confundió. Tailandia se había quedado dormido en el sillón de una de las estancias con Canadá. ¿Dormidos? Eso parecía, no recuerda porque las luces estaban apagadas y había un oso que cubría a Canadá desnudo. China esperaba que Corea dejará de preguntarle porque salió de la misma recamara con Rusia. Tampoco tenía mucho que preguntar, él estuvo con Hong Kong y nadie lo notó. Lituania no parecía querer dar explicaciones a nadie, si estaba con Polonia era porque esté no quería dormir solo, le daba miedo la casa de Francia. Estonia preguntó a todos por su hermano Letonia pero nadie le dio una razón. Islandia se alejó rápidamente de Noruega, no quería que los vieran juntos y empezarán a especular, sobre todo Dinamarca. Finlandia que toda la noche no se separó de Suecia, fue él único que se preocupó por Din, la última vez que lo vio, fue cuando intentó separarlo de Alemania con quien discutía por la mejor cerveza. Hablando de Alemania, él bajaba tras de Ucrania y Dinamarca al final de todos, lo que llamó más la atención. Sealand entró a la casa, desde las siete de la mañana se despertó, fue a jugar al jardín. Al darse cuenta que estaban todos buscó a Letonia, estaba furioso con él porque en la fiesta lo perdió de vista, a causa de eso fue despistado y bebió de la copa de Suecia y se emborrachó, quedándose dormido toda la velada.

Durante los minutos siguientes nadie dijo una palabra. La mayoría culpaba al alcohol, en el caso de Holanda eran las drogas, China el opio y Japón inventaba nuevas fobias. Egipto esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta que salió del despachó con Inglaterra, eso de recordar viejos tiempos no estaba mal, pero ya le daba vergüenza. Vietnam no tenía ningún problema de que supieran que pasó la noche con Grecia, de alguna manera era un orgullo, el amante de los felinos era un tigere y Seychells pudo comprobarlo pero prefirió quedarse callada. Francia la miró con picardía.

El experimento de Francia estaba casi terminado. Sólo faltaba que empezaran las preguntas, las quejas, amenazas de guerra y: ¿Por qué invadiste mis regiones vitales?

La primera en querer matar a todos era Bielorrusia. Seguía amenazando a Alfred con la navaja mientras le decía a Iván lo que había pasado.

— Se aprovechó… es un sin vergüenza…— desde hay empezaron todos a contar sus penas de la noche anterior.

Era como ver una tragi-comedia en el mejor teatro de Paris. Arthur exigió que se dejara de jugar con ellos. Fue a defender a Alfred y a escuchar las quejas de la soviética.

— ¡Eres un idiota!— gritó el inglés a su ex colonia— de todas las naciones en el mundo tenías que acostarte con ella— le dio dos zapes en la cabeza.

— ¡No pegues!— Alfred trató de defenderse— a veces las cosas pasan por algo…

— Ni siquiera sabes lo que dices, ella te enveneno. Malvada soviética, seguramente todo fue un plan de Iván.

— Esto no tiene nada que ver con él, y deja de golpearme o me revelaré de nuevo.

Francis sintió un poco de pena y trato de mediar las cosas.

— Si terminaron en la cama no fue culpa de los dos, fue el alcohol— dijo Francia. Sintió lástima por ellos y quería seguir con su experimento:

"_Reacciones físicas, químicas, andromorfas de una nación en medio del alcohol"_

— El alcohol desinhibe a las personas— explicó— aunque algunos no necesitamos de eso para sacar nuestros instintos, ¿cierto Rusia?— el aludido sonrió despreocupado— antes de que puedan culparme— miró a Arthur— les mostraré algo que usan los terapeutas para mostrarle al mundo, y esta vez no es literal, los errores o aciertos que cometemos sin darnos cuenta.

Todo estaba preparado, un proyector, una pantalla, la sala, más vino. Corría la cinta.

— Observen bien, todos y cada uno de ustedes aparecen ahí desde que llegaron a la fiesta, aunque lo que paso en las habitaciones siguientes, es privado— se rió— o eso creen ustedes.

— No cambias, eres el mismo degenerado— dijo Hungría.

Nadie sabía cual era el objetivo de Francia y preguntar era como redundar en lo mismo. Todos estaban de acuerdo con Hungría, simplemente era un degenerado y aburrido, que era peor.

— Espera Francia… Sealand, ve a jugar a fuera— observó Finlandia antes de que el pequeño viese algo comprometedor— busca a Letonia y quédate a jugar con él.

El pequeño obedeció, no por ser obediente, sino porque la idea de buscar a Letonia y gritarle que era un mal amigo revoloteaba en su cabeza; subió las escaleras, pensaba recorrer todos los pasillos y habitaciones hasta dar con él.

Increíblemente ya nadie más se quejó y miraron la cinta. Era como tener un dejavu, la misma noche, la ropa, el clima. Todo regresaba, sólo que con un dejo de inconformidad.

El primero en llegar por orden rutinario, fue Inglaterra, esa puntualidad inglesa a Francis le parecía tan ostentosa y creída, en seguida llegó Austria con Hungría.

— Ustedes dos cada día me sorprenden, si se vuelven a casar yo les declaró la guerra, mondiu.

— No seas idiota, Roderich siempre será caballeroso, además no venimos solos— Alemania subía las escaleras.

Unos minutos después llegó Suiza y su hermanita. Bélgica y Holanda acompañados de España y Portugal al que nunca veían por sentirse también retraído y no entender nunca a nadie. Los asiáticos hicieron su arribo en un jet privado de Japón. Polonia y los Estados Bálticos llegaron después. Grecia, Egipto y Turquía llegaron en un auto de lujo del egipcio. Estados Unidos y Canadá, seguidos de los Nórdicos, que inevitablemente traían a Sealand. Luego los soviéticos y por último y no menos importantes, los hermanos Italia. Todo se comenzó a formar en una atmósfera extraña, la vibra era la misma que en la sala de juntas, sólo que aquí no hablarían de calentamiento global y la guerra de Afganistán ni el Internet, era una fiesta.

Mientras comenzaba el ambiente, Francia puso música. Extrañamente Hungría sacó a bailar a Turquía, por eso de los viejos tiempos. ¡Hay esos viejos tiempos como joden la vida diaria! Exclamó Francia. Las naciones seguían atentas a la cinta, el video corría mientras esperaban con miedo el momento donde cada uno se delataría. Hasta ese momento no había nada de que arrepentirse, más que Suecia que no sabía bailar.

A media noche todo era un caos. Las voces se mezclaban con el vino, las lenguas corrían por los oídos al igual que las risas. No había nadie que no estuviera exento de tanta adrenalina corriendo en el piso, dominando el aire. Nadie se dio cuenta del sabor peculiar que tenía el vino de cortesía, Francia compró una de esas cosas a Colombia o México, ya no se acuerda, para él todos son iguales. El efecto de alegría que proporcionaba no era adicto, era estimulante.

Hasta que llegó la hora de la cerveza e inició todo. La encantadora Ucrania apareció en escena, llevaba un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo y tremendo escote donde se podía ver Kiev y más allá de los graneros. Hablaba con Alemania y Dinamarca sobre comercio; lindas relaciones comerciales. Ella quería exportar cerveza, pero no sabía cual. Dinamarca y Alemania discutían por cual era la mejor cerveza. Todo estaba bien pues la discusión era diplomática. Aunque Alemania se distraía con los pechos de Ucrania y en cada oración: "pechos, leche, montañas, etc y cosas alusivas que hacían reír a Katyusha" La pobre lo encontraba, "lindo". Ambos dieron de beber a la ucraniana para que probara la calidad. Aunque fue un mal acierto, ella no estaba acostumbrada, bebía vodka, sí, pero no era lo mismo. Al cabo de una hora terminó ebria junto con los otros dos. Italia trataba de hacer reaccionar a Alemania que había perdido la cordura y hablaba con Dinamarca como si fuese su íntimo amigo, también con Yakaterina que se reía sin parar. Finlandia intentó controlarlo. Minutos después ninguno de los tres figuraba ya en la cinta. Veneciano estaba llorando con su hermano y por puro dolor se bebió una copa de champagne el solo.

— Alemania es malo, muy malo, ¿por qué se fue con ella? ¿Acaso es más bonita que yo? Preguntaba en el hombro de su hermano.

— No, es que… ella tiene un territorio más grande que él tuyo y dos montañas, digo… dos razones, ya sabes, cerveza y ¿leche? Ya no sé qué es lo que digo. ¡Oye! No te limpies la nariz en mi camisa— y terminó dormido en el sofá. Algo que el francés aprovecho más adelante con los dos italianos.

La manera en como terminó Alfred con Natasha es muy simple. Todo comenzó con un reto. Natasha odiaba a Alfred y sólo para lucirse frente a su hermano, lo comprometió a resistir los tragos. Como era de esperarse, Natasha llevaba delantera y por mucho. Alfred no aguantó más de dos tragos de Vodka y pedía tiempo. La bielorrusa ya estaba ebria aunque disimulaba. Con la cara colorada y sonreía estúpidamente. Buscó a Iván. Alfred fue tras ella y se encontró con Arthur que estaba igual de ebrio o más, así que no pudo detenerlo por mucho tiempo. Iván no estaba, Polonia le dijo a su hermana que subió a la habitación con China.

— Eres un maldito mentiroso— le dijo ella— lo dices para hacerme enojar porque yo puedo robarte, hip, a Liet cuando quiera porque yo…— Alfred la abrazó de la cintura.

— Quiero una revancha— le dijo. Polonia se fue a buscar a Lituania ignorando despectivamente a ambas naciones.

Entre la revancha y más alcohol y el saber que Rusia estaba con el chino en otro lado. Natasha abrazó a Alfred y en uno de esos arranques de ira, dijo claramente al oído: _bésame yanki._ Y desparecieron de escena.

Así sucesivamente fueron despareciendo parejas, tríos, etc. Japón con el sake y con miedo a que algún abusivo tocara a Taiwán decidió llevársela el mismo. Grecia y Turquía jugaban una cosa extraña de botella con Vietnam que según decía era fuerte y no se embriagaba, Seychells trataba de no beber, pero alguien, seguramente Francia se dio cuenta que su bebida no tenía alcohol y le agregó unas gotas de ron a su soda. Al cabo de jugar cartas y prendas. Grecia no tenía camisa, Turquía pantalones, Seychells vestido y Vietnam era la única integra o eso parecía, pero se estaba quedando dormida. Turquía decidió llevarla a una recamara y dejarla descansar. Grecia no confiaba en él así que lo siguió. Seychells cansada y atontada por el alcohol, quería dormir igual. Nunca más se les volvió a ver en la cinta. A Turquía más adelante.

Aparecieron los juegos de mesa y las apuestas. Arthur estaba animado, se jactaba de nunca haber perdido en los juegos de azar. Sus contrincantes, Islandia, Noruega, Holanda y España ignoraban su estado de ebriedad. España estaba a acostumbrado a tratar con él y le dijo claramente que lo vencería y su castigo sería ir a besar el trasero de Francia. El juego de cartas empezó bien, Islandia ganó los dos primeros juegos y Noruega tuvo que pagar con dinero. España y Holanda discutían por cuestiones diplomáticas. En ese momento llegó Bélgica, aburrida de escuchar a Hungría hablar de Prusia, apareció para jugar con ellos.

Antes de eso, Hungría y ella conversaban cosas de chicas, de esas cosas como de vestidos, moda, chismes y naciones. "_Has visto los vestidos se Seychells. A Ucrania no le da vergüenza estar exhibiéndose. Bielorrusia desapareció hace dos horas con Estados Unidos y no aparecen. Odio que se pongan ebrios hasta terminar en el suelo" _Aunque después de tres tragos de whisky y la melancolía de Hungría por la muerte de Prusia, Bélgica la estaba consolado detrás de una cortina… Se les paso la mano y los besos. Austria las vio y enseguida las separó.

— ¡Qué es esto! Bélgica, creo que deberías ir a dormir— le sugirió. Acomodó la falda de la húngara que estaba levantada a la altura de su cintura.

— Quieres dejarme en paz, eres un aburrido— decía Hungría completamente ebria— Bélgica es mí amiga, ella me entiende, que no ves…

Bélgica se molestó, acomodo la parte superior de su traje y se marchó tambaleándose. Vio a su hermano jugando en la mesa y fue con él.

La imagen seguía en el ex Imperio Austro-Húngaro. Hungría estaba llorando y hablaba en el oído de Austria. Ambos subieron las escaleras. No se supo nada de ellos sólo de Hungría más adelante en compañía de Turquía.

Horas antes Sealand estaba jugando y corría por todo el salón. Buscaba a Letonia, habían empezado a jugar pero Liechestein llegó. La idea de jugar con una niña no le era muy divertida a la pequeña nación, sin embargo, a Letonia no le disgusto. De cualquier manera Suiza parecía platicar tranquilamente con Estonia. Así que jugaron al escondite, pero nunca más volvió a ver a su amigo ni a Liech. Suiza se olvidó de su hermana por estar completamente enredado con la conversación tan interesante de Estonia, sobre la tecnología que cambiaría el mundo.

El juego de cartas terminó en una fuerte discusión que Francia y Holanda tuvieron que detener. España e Inglaterra discutían sobre la mesa, ambos estaban ebrios. Holanda se llevó al español y Francia al inglés. Noruega e Islandia miraron la hora, estaban cansados y hartos, se despidieron de Bélgica y se fueron a dormir. Holanda comentó a su hermana que iba a meter a España en agua fría para ver si se le bajaba el alcohol y a darle un café. Nunca más los volvió a ver hasta la mañana siguiente.

Miró a todas partes, no quedaban muchos en la fiesta, eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Bulgaria hablaba con Portugal, parecían muy contentos así que no los interrumpió. Vio como Francia se llevaba a los hermanos Italia a una habitación del primer piso cerca del despachó donde horas atrás se habían metido Egipto e Inglaterra. En un rincón del salón, vio dos sombras escondidas, al notar que era Polonia y Lituania, cambió de rumbo. Suiza se acercó a ella luego de que Estonia se marchará a seguir buscando a Letonia.

— ¿Has visto a mi hermana?— preguntó.

— No, me ves cara de niñera— Bélgica tenía una rivalidad con el suizo por eso de los chocolates y detalles superficiales de ambas naciones— no encuentro ni a mi hermano.

— Sólo hice una pregunta.

Bélgica escogía de entre las botellas en la mesa, un ron que nadie se molestó en abrir. Trataba indiferente al suizo.

— ¿Vas beberte todo ese ron?

— A ti que te importa. Ve a buscar a tu hermana y no molestes— bebió un trago largo de la botella.

— Cuando regresé en menos de cinco minutos vas a terminar ebria, tanto que vas a vomitar en la sala.

— Vomitaré encima de ti y tus trufas, si eso te hace feliz, ahora vete…

— No te metas con mis trufas— Suiza discutió.

Comenzaron una pelea, empezando por la obsesión enfermiza de Suiza por su "hermanita" y de hay siguieron discutiendo. Hong Kong y Corea al verlos decidieron marcharse, si iba a ver sangre y regiones invadidas por la fuerza bruta no querían ser testigos. Además, Japón desapareció misteriosamente con Taiwán. Y Tailandia que se supone los cuidaría en ausencia voluntaria de China, se quedó dormido en alguna parte con alguien a quien no reconocieron.

Luego de tres insultos, el alcohol surtió efecto y Bélgica besó a Suiza, sin darse cuenta ni importarles se quedaron debajo de la mesa. Más tarde cuando ya no había nadie se escabulleron por las escaleras hasta buscar una habitación cada uno para dormir y olvidar lo sucedió.

Para antes de las seis de la mañana no quedaba nadie en el salón, la música seguía sonando en el stereo y en ocasiones se escuchaban ruidos, murmullos, gemidos. Hungría apareció, miró el jardín y el amanecer. Minutos después una sombra se acercó a ella. Era Turquía, al no haber nadie en el salón se dejaron llevar porque de cualquier manera, ella también guardaba un sentimiento especial para él, la enseñó ese baile que le gustaba a Prusia.

Finalmente, Francia apareció al terminar la cinta, la imagen comenzó a ser estática.

Turquía sacó un cigarro y lo prendió. Grecia cubrió su rostro con las manos, no quería mirar a Seychells y Vietnam. Ahora recordaba todo claramente. Los demás no tenían nada que decir. No había que, todo estaba claro… Por lo menos quedaría entre ellos, eso esperaban. Incluso Natasha olvidó querer cortarle los miembros a Alfred. El asunto de haber estado con otro que no era su hermano la consternó al punto de quedar en blanco su mirada.

— Eso quiere decir que ahora son… uno conmigo— aseguró Rusia— yo sabía que un día pasaría, lo sabía.

— ¿De que hablas?— Arthur se sorprendió al oírlo decir aquello tan de repente.

— Ahora somos un familia— Rusia parecía no escuchar, estaba tan contento que abrazó a Alfred— ahora eres mi cuñado.

— ¡Iván!— Yao lo llamó— creo que el vodka aún no se evapora. Te estás equivocando.

— Todos… todos somos una gran familia— Iván estaba feliz, empezó a reír, su risa característica asustó a todos.

Alfred buscaba ayuda, miraba a Arthur, Francis, Matt, también la de Natasha que seguía en shock.

¿Podía ser verdad? Sí era así ni siquiera Grecia, Egipto, ni el país más lejano y ausente se salvaría, porque para la suerte del ruso, todos estaban ligados, emparentados, enamorados, asociados, empleados, etc. Iván estaba feliz. Le agradeció a Francia su buena idea de fiesta. Ni el mismo francés pensó como pudo terminar así. Iván iba de un lado a otro, abrazando a todos y llamándolos, primo tercero, tío segundo, etc.

— ¡Estás loco!— Arthur era él único que estaba dispuesto a discutir con Rusia— no podemos ser familia. Dame un motivo por el que yo sea tu pariente tercero.

— Es verdad, no veo por ningún sentido como nosotros podríamos serlo— comentó España.

Ivan seguía sonriendo mientras explicaba: "Belarús y Estados Unidos tuvieron sexo, él es hermano menor de Inglaterra, hermano gemelo de Canadá, Canadá es hermano menor de Francia, Francia es hermano mayor de Seychells. Podían pensar que nada los relaciona hasta hay. Por otro lado, Dinamarca y Alemania hicieron cosas pervertidas con Ucrania, así que… Los Nórdicos son hermanos de Dinamarca, pasan a ser mi familia, Alemania es primo de Austria, Austria tiene un pasado oscuro con Hungría y con Suiza, Hungría con Turquía, esté con Grecia, al igual que Egipto. Italia esta muy apegado con Alemania así que también su hermano entra en el juego, por lo tanto España, España y Bélgica son muy cercanos, también va incluido su hermano Holanda. Los bálticos no están en discusión todos saben que son míos así como Polonia. Yo y China somos muy unidos así que los asiáticos forman parte de la familia implícitamente. Suiza es hermano de Liechestein, ¿por cierto donde esta Liech?

Y ahora, como ustedes fueron promiscuos, hubo una mezcla descontrolada, así que… por cualquier circunstancia yo salgo ganando y ustedes son mi familia.

— Es verdad— aseguró Suiza. Un río de quejas lo rodearon— no lo que dijo el ruso, sino, ¿dónde esta mi hermana?

Comenzaron a buscarla entre todos, echaron una mirada a lo sillones, el jardín, bajo la mesa y nada.

— Desde ayer no encuentro tampoco a Raivis, pensé que me buscaría en la noche pero…

— ¡Lo encontré, lo encontré!— Sealand llegó corriendo, bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad. Llegó con Finlandia— mamá encontré a Letonia, pero perdí. Me dijo que si lo encontraba primero que Liech ganaba, pero ella lo encontró primero y la tramposa lo escondió en la cama para que yo no lo viera. ¡Por eso no me gusta jugar con las niñas!

Tino iba a cuestionar a Peter. El grito de Suiza llamando a su hermana por poco y deja sordos a todos. Subió en busca de ella. Cortó cartucho. Estonia tras de él junto con Lituania por temor a que le pasará algo al pobre Raivis. Para cuando llegaron a la habitación, todos estaban tras la puerta para enterarse mejor. No hicieron ruido, ambas naciones dormían tan relajados en la cama adoselada de Francia. Y el clásico: Kolkolkol se dejó escuchar por el pasillo.

* * *

_**Terminó, ya saben, gracias por el tiempo y la lectura. Sí tienen sugerencias, reportes, lo que sea, es todo bienvenido, con mucho amour. Espero como siempre no ofender a nadie.**_

_**Bye**_


End file.
